The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle display control device, an in-vehicle display system, an in-vehicle display control method, and a program.
Instead of using a conventional optical rearview mirror, a technology is known in which the rearward surrounding area of a vehicle is captured using a rear camera and the images are displayed in a rearview monitor (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-170127 A).
A rear camera is capable of taking images over a wider range than the range appearing in a rearview mirror. If a wider range than the range appearing in a rearview mirror is displayed in a rearview monitor, then the volume of information about the surrounding situation of the vehicle as obtained by the driver from the rearview monitor happens to increase as compared to the volume of information obtained from a rearview mirror. Meanwhile, while driving a vehicle, the driver can properly recognize only a limited volume of information. Hence, if an excessive volume of information is obtained, then it may become difficult for the driver to properly recognize the obtained information and the period of focusing on the rearview monitor may be longer because it takes time for recognizing the information. In that regard, there may be a demand for displaying an appropriate volume of information that is properly recognizable for the driver.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the issues mentioned above, and it is an object to display an appropriate volume of information for the driver.